Photographs are Just Frozen Memories
by Rose Muto
Summary: This is a Naruto High school story. It's been five years after high school ended. Eveyone has gone their separate ways, but a single event happens. Which has Naruto looking through an old photo album. Brings back memories of the past. Please Review
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the the characters. The characters belong to their creator. I thought of this plot, but most of the idea comes from the Naruto Shippu! "Konoha gakuen"den, which also belongs to the creator.  
**

A door opened in a small house on the edge of town. A man was returning home from his job. Most people have a family waiting to greet them, but when he returned home he had nothing. Nothing but the sound of the TV he forgot to turn off in his rush to get to work.

He looked around at the small hallway. There were a couple of pictures hanging on the wall. Most of them were pictures sent from his friends and others were just pictures of landscape right outside of town.

He walked down the hall and head up stairs to his bedroom. As soon as he entered he went over to his bed. Sitting there on the bed was an old dusty brownish-red photo album. He sat down and opened it.

Looking up at him was an old picture of his classmates from his graduating class. Smiling to himself he quickly found his younger self, also smiling. His blond hair a little shorter and a lot messier than it was now. To his left side sat a pink short hair girl and on his right sat a raven-colored haired boy. Standing next to Sakura was a sliver haired man, who right off the bat you could tell he was the teacher.

He looked up from the album to hear his phone ringing. Jumping up he ran toward his phone. Answering he said:

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto."

"Sakura! How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Good, so how is work going?"

"Fine, but that's not why I called."

"Go on then, why did you call?"

"Well I was at work today and there was this horrible accident right outside the hospital. There were two cars involved and well…"

"Sakura…it's okay just tell me what's wrong."

"Kakashi-sensei was in one of the cars along with Sasuke."

"WHAT!? Are they ok?"

"Sasuke is, but Kakashi isn't too good. He was in the front seat and his seat belt snapped sending him flying through the windshield…and…"

Sakura stopped. Naruto could hear her crying.

"Is he going to pull through?"

"Possibly…amazingly none of the glass punctured his head, but he did hit his head on the ground."

Naruto stood there, silent.

"How about tomorrow we go and visit them? I know Kakashi-sensei would be happy to see us and I know that Sasuke is worried about you. You know him, even if he is hurt he worries what is happening with everyone else around him. Who knows what thoughts are going through his brain."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Naruto hung up and picked up the phone again dialing the number for his job. As soon as he was down, he returned upstairs. Sitting down again on the bed, he looked down at the photo album.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the picture. He flipped the page and more pictures looked up at him. He looked at the first picture.

In the picture were him and Sasuke. Sasuke was holding Naruto, who looked like he had come out of the movie Fight Club. Even though Naruto was smiling, he looked as though he was in a lot of pain. He sat there and thought back to the first day of his sophomore year of highschool. The day he transferred to Konoha Highschool and the day he met Sasuke.

--

Pleas Review, I'm open to any critiques, good or bad... Just not too bad.


	2. First day, new school

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the the characters. The characters belong to their creator. I thought of this plot, but most of the idea comes from the Naruto Shippu! "Konoha gakuen"den, which also belongs to the creator.**

Enjoy chapter 2

--

"Sunny days all this week until Sunday, which has an 80 chance of rain…" Said the weather man on the small portable TV, which the old man in the back off the city bus was watching.

Naruto sat near the back off the bus. It was the first day of school and Naruto was already dreading walking into the doors of the school. One reason was because it was a new school and two he had never fit into any school that he had been at. Hopefully he could go for one class and then leave. He did have to meet up with the gang later.

The bus stopped and let more people on. Usually Naruto never paid attention to who came on, but today he just happened to look up to see where they were. When he did he saw three girls get in. They all had the same uniform on except different accessories, but only one stood out to Naruto.

She had short pink hair and in her hair she had a blue headband with white clouds printed on it. Her eyes were a green color and even though she had a large forehead, her face was really stunning.

Naruto just couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, when all of a sudden one of the other girls seemed to have noticed Naruto staring at her friend. In a hurry Naruto jerked his head to look out the window. He felt his cheeks burning either from embarrassment or he was blushing. Naruto could hear the girls giggling. He guessed that they were looking toward him. This made him turn red and at that he heard the bus squeak to a halt. Quickly he looked up to see that they had reached his destination. Naruto jumped up and hurried toward the door. It wasn't till after he had gotten off that he realized the three girls had also gotten off and were heading toward the large building that stood behind the gate that Naruto stood in front of.

"Well this is it I guess." Naruto sighed as he walked into the gate. He looked up and put on his big grin. "I'll leave right after my first class."

--

"Hey what did you think of that boy on the bus, Sakura?" asked a girl with long blond hair which was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Well he looked alright; I mean to say I wasn't crazy for him. Maybe if he lost the bandages he would have been way cuter." Said the girl Naruto had been staring at who's name was Sakura. "What did you think of him Ino?"

The first girl shrugged. "I don't know really. I'll need a better look next time I see him. What about you, Hinata?"

Hinata, who was the third girl, turned bright red.

"OOOOOOHHH!!" Sakura and Ino said together. At that Hinata turned even redder.

"Let's just get to homeroom, then we'll talk more." Sakura said

"You just want to get a good seat near Sasuke." Ino teased.

Sakura also turned red. "Shut up!!"

With that the girls headed toward they're homeroom.

--

Up in room 201, on the second floor, sat a sixteen-year-old boy with raven-colored hair and onyx colored eyes. He was the most popular boy in school, but that was mostly because of his looks. All the girls were crazy about him, but in truth he really wasn't as nice as the girls thought him to be.

"Look there is Sasuke." Whispered one of the boy's class mates. "I wonder if he would go out with me on a date."

"Yeah right." Her friend whispered back to her. "You know he isn't interested in that kind if thing."

Sasuke looked out the window. He was angry that all the girls were after him, but yet they all said the same thing. They all thought that he thought he was too good for them.

The door to the class opened as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata hurried in.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hey Sasuke, how was your summer?" Sakura said sitting in front of him. "Mine was pretty good."

"It was fine." Sasuke replied coldly.

"That's good." Sakura smiled at him. "Is your job getting easier to stand?"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She was the only one who really treated him like a person and not some guy who thought too much of himself. "Yeah it's getting better. There are still sometimes that the other employees act as though they don't even know what they're doing."

The bell rang for the beginning of class and Sakura turned around to face the board. Sasuke yet again turned toward the window.

'_This day is going to suck'_ he thought.

Just then the door opened and in walked a tall silver haired man. He wore a mask over his face and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Hello class, it's good to see you again. I would like to introduce to you a new student." Kakashi said moving from in front of the door. "Come on in."

The door opened and a blond spiky haired boy walked in. He stood in front of the class and loudly said:

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and my ambition is to be the greatest souban! (A.N.- Souban is a slang word used by gang members to refer to their gang leaders.)"

Sasuke scoffed as Kakashi had Naruto sit down.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Afraid to get your butt in a fight with a real fighter?" Naruto said stopping in front of Sasuke's desk.

"No, I was just thinking about how stupid you really are. I could beat you any day, you gang wannabe."

Naruto stood there fuming. "WANNABE!! I'll have you know I am a real gang member and I could beat your sorry ass any day!!"

Sasuke just shook his head in disbelief.

"What's your name, pretty boy?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto smiled and continued walking to his seat as he said: "Just you watch out, Sasuke."

--

"Naruto, you're late. What took you so long to get here?"

"I had to sneak out of that deathtrap school." Naruto replied as he walked into a small ally way. "I had some business with someone before I headed over here."

Naruto lend up against the brick wall and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and smiled to himself. He felt that this school year would be a good year.

--

Please review! again, good and bad critiques are welcome.


	3. a Flash of Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the the characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the the characters. The characters belong to their creator. I thought of this plot, but most of the idea comes from the Naruto Shippu! "Konoha gakuen"den, which also belongs to the creator.**

Chapter 3

Rain fell softly on the ground creating large puddles, getting every thing in sight wet, but even in the rain human existence was still apparent. Even in the dark ally ways that not many people venture into for fear of death or fear of the unknown, human life was still there.

"So how is that school, Naruto?" said a young man who looked to be at least 17.

"Gosh don't even start on about that." came a familiar voice from within the cold uninviting darkness. Naruto walked closer to the figure. "Why do you want to know, Nagano?"

"Well you're a part of this gang and I'm concerned that they may be turning you into a mindless drone just like the rest of the students." said Nagano. He smiled at Naruto showing his white teeth in a devilish grin.

"Aye Naruto, any cute girls you could hook up with?" said another male voice.

"Is that all you think about, Hebi?" Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"It would be nice to have another girl." Hebi stated with a shrug.

"What about Tora? Any way none of those girls would join a gang. Trust me; they are all high strung good-little-two-shoes." Naruto said looking away as Tora wrapped her arms around Hebi.

Nagano sat down on top of a closed, empty dumpster. Next to Nagano sat another girl. As soon as he sat down she grabbed his hand and smiled at him as she scooted closer to him. Nagano smiled back and kissed her hand.

Naruto looked away. _'Why must he and Suki always have to be so lovey-dovey? It's so annoying!'_ He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Hey Naruto do you have any extra packs with you? I ran out yesterday and well, I don't think I could wait till next week for another one…you know what I'm saying." Hebi said while scratching the back of his head. "You know it's like going cold turkey for me."

Naruto sighed and threw him is other pack. "Don't use them all in one day, okay? That's my last extra pack."

"Well, well what do we have here?"

"Who's there?" Nagano said as he jumped onto his feet. "Show yourself you coward."

At Nagano's command, a group of seven teenaged boys walked into the small ally from within the dark backstreets of the town. "Acting like this is your turf, huh? Give it up Nagano. You know you'll just lose it soon anyway. Why not hand it over to us instead of feeling the humiliation of getting it taken from you?"

Naruto, Suki, Hebi, and Tora walk over and joined Nagano in front of the other teens. They smiled to each other. None of them have had a good fight in the last two weeks and finally an opportunity for a real challenge had just come.

They stood there facing one another down in the now heavy rain fall.

"Bring then if you're so eager to get your sorry little asses kick." Hebi said enthusiastically.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARDS!!" one of them yelled as he charged them.

--

Sasuke looked out the drive-thru window. No costumers had come in the last hour and because of the lack of costumers he was bored out of his mind. _'Could today get any worse then it already has?'_ he thought to himself has he watched the rain fall faster and faster outside.

Rainy days were the worst days to be working because no one wants to go out and eat at a restaurant. It was a little strange that they hadn't had many costumers today and Sasuke was at least glad for that. Rush hour wasn't as bad as it could have been, but still it was a little rushed.

"Good thing I'll be getting off soon." Sasuke said quietly to himself. "The sooner I get out of here, the better."

He then returned to looking out the window, not saying anything. Finally his watch chimed at him. He stood up and walk out of the kitchen area yelling back, "My shifts up."

A small paused followed and then came a response:

"Okay, just come back in one piece?"

Sasuke shook his head as he walked out into the rain. He hurried to the bus stop. When he got there, he sat down on the bench. All of a sudden, Sasuke turned to see a figure making its way through the rain toward the bus stop. Soon Sasuke realized who it was as spiky blonde hair came into view.

'_Naruto?'_ He thought to himself, but as Naruto continued to walk closer, Sasuke noticed the way he was walking.

Naruto seemed to be limping more then walking. He had his hand holding his stomach like he had a stomachache, but Sasuke could tell it wasn't an upset stomach by his actions. As Naruto got closer, Sasuke started to see that he was bleeding profusely from the forehead, blinding his right eye.

'_I have to help him.'_ Sasuke thought, but as he took a step toward Naruto something stopped him. He didn't know why, but something told him that he shouldn't mess with Naruto at all. Something didn't seem quite right about him. It was like Naruto was some other kind of person. Everything inside of Sasuke said to run, to get away, but he couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? He suddenly realized he was shaking, but why? There was nothing to be afraid of at all.

It seemed as though Naruto hadn't even noticed it Sasuke standing at the bus stop, petrified from some unknown fear. Finally Naruto stopped as the bus drove up and pulled to a halt in front of the two boys.

Sasuke happened to catch Naruto's gaze for a split second, but that was all he need to see that Naruto's usually stern crystal blue eyes were now a fierce blood red color. He looked as though he could kill anyone that just barely pissed him off.

"Hey kid you getting on or what? I have to keep to a strict schedule, so I don't have time for people to dilly dally."

Finally Sasuke snapped back into reality. He looked up at the bus driver.

"Sorry sir." He said regaining his composure and quickly climbed on the bus. Quickly Sasuke hurried to a seat that he could still see Naruto, so he could figure out what was different about him.

After a few minutes, it looked as though Naruto was returning to his old self. Finally Sasuke decided to go and talk to Naruto. _'Maybe I could get some clues this way.'_

At the next stop, Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto, who didn't even notice Sasuke move. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Hey Naruto, didn't expect to see you here."

Naruto jerked his head around. It seemed as though he had been lost in his own thoughts and Sasuke's voice had suddenly snapped him back to reality. At first he had a look of surprise, but that quickly change to a look of distaste.

"What do you want, pretty boy?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and completely ignored the pretty boy comment.

"Oh I just was a little curious to what you would be doing out in the rain and that fact that you are covered blood and burses makes one think of some pretty horrible things." Sasuke said taking a seat in front of Naruto. "Are you going to the hospital?"

"Hell no! I would never go there unless I was completely out of it and I had no consent in the matter! Why don't you just buzz off?" Naruto looked out the bus window. So far nothing out of the ordinary and Naruto wasn't really helping out with his usual bad boy attitude.

"Well excuse me for being worried about you." Sasuke said a little annoyed. _'I was trying to be nice, but I guess that doesn't work with Naruto.'_ He sighed. "You're just going to go home and try to take care of your wounds yourself? Well to me that's a little stupid."

"I don't care what you think, you asshole! Now buzz off before I get really pissed!" Naruto yelled turning to look Sasuke in the eyes. "Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden?! Go pester some one else!" Naruto stood up as the bus came to a stop. He stormed pass Sasuke and off the bus.

Sasuke sighed and turned to look out the window. He could have sworn that as Naruto left the bus his eyes flashed red.

"Were my eyes playing a trick on me?" Sasuke whispered to himself. He tried to shrug it of, but something in the back of his mind told him it was his eyes.

--

Naruto threw the door open to an old abandon building. As he did so he mumbled a few choice words about Sasuke. Why was he trying to get into Naruto's business all of a sudden? It had been almost a month since Naruto had started school at Konoha High school and for most of that month Sasuke had ignored Naruto all together. They usually just stared daggers at one another and only once in a while did they talk to each other. Why did he want to start being friendly now?

He continued grumbling as he layed down on a small make-shift bed in the corner of the room.

Whatever the reason, Naruto had no intent on make friends with that stuck-up, goody-two shoes, attention raving bastard.

Without a further thought on the matter he rolled over and tried to sleep.

**That's chapter 3 for ya. Please review!!**


	4. The Fight

Here we have another chapter! YEAH! I'm going to try to get the next one done way faster… I'm a lazy writer. Anyway on to chapter 4! (Oh I want to add that I think my writing maybe better because of my AP English class I've been taking. Hopefully it is anyway.) Sorry it took so long…I had to get inspired. (Usually music I listen to will do that.)

I changed the way Hebi talks. I like better.

Reviews from last chapter:

**AnotherKindOfAsian**: Thanks! I just thought that Naruto probably would join a gang and become a bad boy because of his lack of parental guidance and that fact that everyone hates him. Also thank you for the favorite and alert. That makes me very happy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The characters belong to their creator. I thought of this plot, but most of the idea comes from the Naruto Shippu! "Konoha gakuen"den, which also belongs to the creator.**

Chapter 4

It was just past noon when Naruto walked up to the school. Even though he was headed toward the school gates, he had no intentions of going to that soporific place. That place was full of people who would never accept him for who he was as far as he knew. Instead he was headed for the one place he knew the people accepted him.

The gang. That was his home. That was where he was surrounded by people who understood him, and the one place he really felt alive.

Quickly and quietly he slipped passed the school gates, but as he did so something caught his eye.

There in the middle of the courtyard stood Sasuke. He was looking around like he was expecting someone. _'He's maybe just waiting for some girl, but he sure looks suspicious.' _Naruto thought and with that he decided to see what Sasuke was up to.

---

It was close to noon when Sasuke walked onto the school grounds. He was sure the teachers were going to ask why he was late, but he really hadn't meant to be. After all he hadn't meant to sleep in this morning. Sasuke stopped in the center of the courtyard and looked up at the cloudless blue sky.

It was a beautiful day especially compared to how it had been just the other day. Although the city had been experiencing a drought lately and the rain had been a nice change, it was good to have the sun back warming the earth. Soon though it was going to start getting cold out because fall was coming which meant that the students would have to start wearing there their heavier uniforms.

At this thought Sasuke lowered his head and was now looking at the school building. He really didn't feel like going today, but he knew if he didn't that he would suddenly be suspected of joining a gang like that Naruto kid, who rarely showed up to school. Even if he did show up, he would be there for one hour maybe even one hour and a half and then he would suddenly be gone. Naruto was someone Sasuke defiantly didn't want to be compared to.

Sighing he started to walk to the school when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Well well, what do we have here? I didn't think you had the guts to skip class but looks like you proved me wrong."

Naruto stood there grinning manically at Sasuke. He chuckled a little, but soon stopped still keeping he grin firmly in place.

"That's were your wrong. Unlike you I'm not skipping class. Now if you excuse me I'll be heading to class were you should be." Sasuke said with his back to Naruto as he headed toward the front doors of the school.

"What are you scared?" Naruto mocked leaning back against the brick wall that stood surrounding the school behind him.

At those words Sasuke stopped.

"You think I'm scared?" Slowly Sasuke turned.

"What do think Mr. I-think-I-know-everything?" Naruto was really enjoying himself now. He didn't expect that teasing Sasuke would be so much fun.

Sasuke came to a stop and continued to stare at Naruto.

No words passed between them, just complete and udder silence.

Slowly Naruto's grin fell as he pushed himself off the wall.

Sasuke watched him quietly. Naruto was up to something and he need to find out what before it was too late.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Again Sasuke thought he saw a flash of red in Naruto's eyes.

"You know your really starting to piss me off. Just looking at you makes me want to just punch you straight in the face." Naruto said not taking his eyes off Sasuke for even a moment.

"If you're so intent on it, why don't you do it, huh?" Sasuke said. This time it was Sasuke who was grinning.

Again a silence came over the two boys.

Finally after a long silence Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and started off for the school doors. "I guess you don't have the guts to do it. You may talk tough, but when it really comes down to it, you're nothing but a big **wannabe** and you'll **never** amount to **anything**. Not in the real world or your **made up** gang life."

---

"_You'll __**never**__ amount to __**anything.**__ Not in the real world or your __**made up **__gang life."_

That was the final straw for Naruto. Sasuke could talk trash about him in many ways, but when it came down to his life Sasuke had no room to speak. Not about that and with those words Naruto took to action. Without warning Naruto flung himself at Sasuke, fists coming in full fury. Naruto didn't care any more. Not about this _**bastard**_. He would give everything to beat Sasuke to death and that's just what he planned to do.

Naruto's fist connected but not where he was hoping. Instead of getting Sasuke in the face Naruto's fist connected to his stomach. Apparently Sasuke had been anticipating the fist and was barley able to dodge a devastating hit.

Sasuke staggered back from the hit, but Naruto didn't give him anytime to recover. Naruto drove another punch into Sasuke's stomach, but instead staggering back again Sasuke stood strong and grabbed Naruto's arm. Then he kneed him hard in the stomach with as much force as possible.

Both boys fell backwards. Quickly Naruto recovered and again ran at Sasuke, but Sasuke was quick to block the punch and retaliated with a kick in the side. Sasuke smirked as his kick connected, but it was short lived as Naruto twisted Sasuke's arm and flipped Sasuke over his head and onto the ground. Then Naruto proceed to punch Sasuke in the face. He got three good hits and then Sasuke blocked and kicked Naruto over his head. Quickly Sasuke stood up, as did Naruto. They both stood there panting.

Naruto again charged Sasuke but Sasuke duck underneath Naruto's fists and tackled him to the ground. There the two boys started to roll around punching one another. Finally after a few minutes of this, Naruto managed to knock Sasuke off of him. Naruto stood up. His face was a bloody mess because Sasuke had managed to make Naruto's nose bleed.

Sasuke on the other hand only had a few bruises on his face and some blood trickled down his chin.

All of a sudden the lunch bell rang. This of course wasn't good and Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You got lucky, Uchiha." And with that he turned and ran out the school gates.

---

"Damn bastard, I'll kill him next time, even if the damn school bell rings." Naruto said as he turned into an alleyway.

"What took ya so long and why are ya bleeding?" Came Hebi's voice out of the darkness.

"It's nothing." Naruto replied

"Did you and ya girl get in tah a lovea's spat?" Hebi laughed.

"I said it was nothing, Hebi." Naruto said his eyes flashing on where Hebi sat. Naruto wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

"Naruto calm down. Hebi was just messing with you like always." Nagano said walking up to Naruto. Nagano looked Naruto in the eyes, noticing the color change. "Hebi leave him be okay. You know it's not good to screw with him when he is angry. Remember last time?"

Hebi shutter at the thought of the memory.

"Nagano if ya 'adn't been there I would be dead right 'bout now."

Naruto started to dig into his pockets.

"Here Naruto, have some of this." Suki said as she handed him a bottle. "It some of the good stuff."

Naruto nodded in thanks and popped the top off. He guzzled it down quickly, gasping as he finished it.

"Anyway, as I was saying. We need to stop that other gang from trying to take over this area. Any ideas?" Nagano looked around at the group. No one made any motion or even looked as though they were trying to figure out a plan. "I guess we'll continue tomorrow on that." Nagano sighed.

---

Sakura came walking out of the school for lunch. She wasn't looking foreword to it since Sasuke hadn't come to school. She would have to sit with Ino and her friends today, which was never a positive experience for anyone especially her. Just as she was heading over to sit with Ino, something caught her eye. There standing by the furthest table in the court yard was a raven-haired boy. Happily Sakura bounded over to the boy.

"Sasuke, I didn't think you would come to school today. I mean after all you weren't in class and all….Sasuke are you bleeding?!" She hadn't notice until now that Sasuke was hold a napkin up to his lower lip.

"It's nothing Sakura." He said not looking at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, whatever you say." Sakura said giving up on her curiosity which ailed her still. "You'll tell sometime."

Sakura sat down at the table pulling out her lunch from her bag. She looked up again at Sasuke and smiled at him.

Sasuke sighed and sat down across from her.

Sakura could tell something was wrong. She could tell from the many bruises on his face and the fact his lip was bleeding that whatever happened wasn't good at all. She knew not to pry into other peoples lives, even if it was one of your friends. None the less she still wanted to know. Hopefully he'd tell her sometime and with that thought she started to talk about the classes and anything else her brain came up with to talk about.

'_He'll tell me sometime. For now I have to wait.'_

**There is the end! Sorry again that it took so long….**


End file.
